


Grounded

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amnesia, Angst, Arguing, Batfamily (DCU) Angst, Batfamily (DCU) Drama, Coma, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bruce Wayne, Genderbending, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Male Dinah Lance, Marriage, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Temporary Amnesia, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - could you write a Black Canary x Batman oneshot?Bruce- BriannaDinah - DeanBrianna, 7 months pregnant her husband Dean trying to keep Gotham from falling into chaos. Which leads to him suffering from Amnesia. Brianna, loving her husband more than anything. She thinks to push him away from her world he will be safer





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's P. O. V

I sat up whincing where the hell am I? A hospital? Who's the hot girl standing by the window. Brianna?!

"you suffered extreme trauma to your brain from your concussion, extreme lacerations on your left and right shoulder and your right leg, you have suffered Retrograde amnesia"

"English Bri, fucking hell my head" I groaned

"you've forgotten the last 6 years of your life"

"and what are you doing here?"

She turned I saw her very pregnant belly fuck! No she can't be man I would do anything to be the father

"I found you by your motorcycle it crashed and I brought you here"

Why the hell does this all seem familiar? I looked at Brianna something feeling familiar. Something more than just friend's. I cleared my throat

"so who's the lucky man, Bri?"

She just looked at me this is awkward week later I went home. I opened the door and shut it. I sighed 6 year's should be esay to remember? Right. I plopped on the couch not being able to get Brianna off my mind. I suited up on my uniform jeans, lace up boots, shirt, jacket, gear and my mask. I got on my other motorcycle. I went for a ride to clear my head. I parked looking at the stars I shut my eye's imagining Brianna and I laying on the ground looking at the stars. I notice another motorcycle Jason? He parked taking his helmet off. I got off my motorcycle kicking the kick stand. He got off and walked to me

"hey, old man"

"hey, kid. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"just in town looking for shit to do saw you. Aren't you supposed to be resting or some shit. You know after waking up from a coma and almost fucking dying "

"hmm heard about that uh well you're right about that stupid shit. So, Jay 6 year's any important shit I need to know before I kick your ass"

"not shit"

"what's wrong?"

"not a damn fucking thing"

"hmm"

"fuck off! I didn't come to hear a fucking lecture from you!"

"then why?"

He looked away from me

"Jason. What the hell is wrong with you? Did you and Brianna get in a fight again?"

"fuck no!"

"then what? You're obviously pisssed about something?.. Is today dammit Jay. Why di-" 

"shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

"Jason cool down I'm not mad at you relax, kid. What's wrong?"

"I mean it, Dean! Shut up or I swear I will kill you!"

"Jason"

He threw his helmet and grabbed my jacket having a tight grip clinching his other fist

"I said shut the fuck up now!"

"you don't want to talk to me fine. On your own fucking terms you can tell me why you're so fucking pisssed at me"

"you think I'm pisssed!! Why would I be pisssed?! Uh?! Because you almost died?!Because you think you getting almost killed didn't mean anything to me!?! I died!" he hit me "I've lost everything! You could've died and not have been as lucky as me!! I fucked up my hole life everything!! I-I didn't want to fucking lose you.."

"Jay,.. son, I didn't intend for this to happen I did not mean to scare you" he cut me off 

"I'm not fucking scared" 

I touched his neck knowing he just lied to me 

"or hurt you. You're here and I'm here. You are my son you always we're and will be. Got it, kid"

He lowered his hand loosening his grip I touched the back of his head pushing him to me. He buried his face in my chest I held his neck. As I wrapped my arm's around my son I remember what he had to endure throughout his life

"I'm still fucking pisssed at you" he said crying

That night I went home I opened the door hearing Dick? and some kid talking

"Grayson, this is absurd. Lance, is in a unstable condition I am certain he remembers nothing of me. Perhaps it's best for his sake he never does"

"little D, come on the Dean, I know he cares and loves about you like his own son. He'll remember you in time I promise"

I walked in seeing Dick, the kid, Stephanie, Cassandra,Tim and Barbara?! In a wheelchair?!

"didn't I tell you kid's it's rude to come into my house uninvited"

Dick smiled and hugged me I took a deep breath trying to remember. That night I can't help but feel extreme guilt for not remembering anything that I by damn sure should. The kid's won't tell me anything too important so I'm taking matters into my own hands. I went through my old thing's hoping to find something to gain my memory. I found a picture of Brianna and I in some Hawaiian place she was kissing my cheek. I was blushing like a idiot. That was that mission we went on together that led to a amazing night I barley remember. I kept looking finding a picture of all the kid's. I saw the kid Damian yes! That's his name. Brianna's kid I can't help but remember a late night storming. I remembered opening the door seeing Damian, cold, shivering, crying, muttering, and alive. I stood there looking at him shocked. I remember hugging him and he hugged me tight sobbing. D-Damian was dead he came back just like Jason did. I sat back remembering Dick and Barbara running down the aisle, remembering Cassandra saying her first word, Stephanie coming back from faking her death, Tim coming back as well and Tim's depression, Dick faking his death. I feel my gut turning into knots. I remember Barbara getting shot and having to stay in a wheelchair, the laughing, the crying, the love. I laughed crying I remembered my wedding I'm married to Brianna. I'm married to the love of my life. Oh, Brianna! I sent a text to my kid's and my wife

-I understand you all wanted to keep me safe but what you did was uncalled for! I am not going to be able to remember more of you all keep secrets from me. I am going home I want you all in the living room! We will discuss this further when I get home!

I packed my thing's and drove to the Manor I opened the door

"master, Lance they're in the living room"

"thank you, Alfred"

I slammed the door I walked to the living room they looked at me all concerning looks

"sit!"

Jason, Dick, Cassandra, Stephanie, Tim, Damian, and Barbara all looking at, me

"what you all did was wrong! It was irresponsible! You've all had the opportune moment! You should have told me dammit have I not earned the right to know my own son!" I looked at Damian then the rest of them "which brings me to my other point! You my children have endured enough pain that I have a right to know! Dammit!" I took a deep breath pinching my nose I took a deep breath "no more secrets, no more lies and I'm fucking serious this time. Now where the hell is my wife?"

I turned seeing Brianna her hands on her belly. I touched her face she wrapped her arm's around me crying

"forgive, m-me my love I only wanted to keep you safe from the dangers. I thought you'd be better off if I pushed you away from the dangers of my life. I couldn't S-save you"

"of course I forgive you Brianna but keeping me away from you won't save me it'll only break me and you. I love you I'm not going anywhere I, promise. Though you and the kid's are so definitely grounded"


	2. The wedding(prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a prequel about Dean's and Brianna's wedding day?

4 year's ago

Brianna's P. O. V

After Dean proposed to me Diana is my maid of honor, Zatanna, and Shayera are my bridesmaids. Dean's best man is Oliver and his groomsmen are Barry and John. Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Zatanna, Shayera, Diana and I went dress shopping. I sat on the bench by the mirrors with Diana and Shayera. Cassandra touched my shoulder I touched her hand. I turned seeing her holding a beautiful red dress. I smiled and nodded she grinned and ran off. Stephanie walked up holding a Green glitter dress that was very revealing. I raised my eyebrows she laughed

"just kidding this is what really wanted"

She showed me a light purple dress I nodded

"yes!"

"tell me Brianna did not approve of the green dress!" Barbara yelled

"she so did she never says no" Stephanie said

"that's a lie!" Barbara said laughing

She walked up holding a peach colored dress that was beautiful

"Dick is going to have to behave himself" I muttered

They laughed Barbara looked at me with pleading eye's I sighed nodding

"thanks, Bri!"

She ran off the girl's walked in with the dresses they picked

"you all look beautiful girl's" Diana said

"very beautiful, Dick won't be able to keep his eye's off of you, Barbara" Shayera said

"exactly what I said" Stephanie said laughing

"oh whatever Tim loves purple and you so jokes on you to Steph" Barbara said

Cassandra shook her head moments later at home. I leaned on the railing sighing feeling the gentle breeze. I saw a grappling hook I rolled my eye's smiling. I looked seeing Dean I shook my head

"you honestly expect me to spend more than 24 hours without seeing your beautiful face" he said

I leaned on the railing "don't stop"

"and hear your voice" he climbed more "your mesmerizing eye's, your smile, have I mentioned your lovely face"

He moved to my face we kissed he almost fell I grabbed him leaning him back.

"how many times must I save you, beloved"

"hmm shut up and kiss me"

We kissed that morning Dean had to leave to get ready for the wedding tomorrow. The next day we all went to the to the chapel. I put on my dress Diana helped me. She touched my shoulder

"I am grateful that my sister as found true happiness"

I gently smiled

Dean's P. O. V

I stood next to Oliver and my groomsmen Barry and John. The girl's on my left. I looked at my son's all expect Jason I sighed. Dick gave me a thumbs up, Tim halfway smiled and Damian actually looked happy. I smiled I hear the music everyone stood. I see Brianna absolutely breathtaking, beautiful, mesmerizing, and she's mine. Brianna is mine she loves me a guy like me ending up with a girl like her just doesn't happen but it is happening. I feel it's just the two of us in this room. Moments later as we ran to leave for our honeymoon. We hugged everyone but the kid's. Brianna hugged Cassandra

She used her sign language 'I love you two'

I hugged her Stephanie hugged Brianna then me

"be safe I'm not going to say to behave yourselves" she said laughing

Barbara hugged us

"don't stay away too long we will miss you two" she said

"we won't I trust you'll keep the boy's in check"

"of course! Have fun" she said

"we will" I said

I hugged Dick he hugged me tight

"well see you two soon"

He hugged Brianna

"of course keep the boy's out of trouble" I said

"no promises"

I hugged Tim ruffling his hair

"we'll see you soon, son"

"yeah"

Brianna and Tim hugged each other I smiled I looked at Damian standing alone. I walked to him he folded his arm's.

"tt I'm perfectly formidable for a handshake, Lance"

"well then, Damian"

I knelt down and offered my hand. He huffed and hugged me I hugged him tight

"tt we will never speak of this again"

"our secret, bud"

I saw someone standing in the back I stood Brianna hugged Damian kissing his head. 

"I love you, Damian" 

"I love you as well, mother" 

I saw his face and white streak out the side of his hat. Jason! Brianna and I both looked he scratched his neck. We walked to him he huffed

"I N-know I shouldn't fucking be here but Damian st-" she hugged him tight "-ole my damn H-helmet and I would get another buy it's my f-favorite and... "

I ruffled his hair hugging them both Brianna started crying

"I promised myself that I wouldn't start crying"

We walked back the kids greeted Jason we got in the car

"you all listen to, Alfred!" I said

"we will" Dick said

"and no fighting I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times we'll be home soon" Brianna said

"take all the time you two need I'll help keep a eye on them" Diana said

"thank you" Brianna said

We waved goodbye as the limo drove off we kissed

Present day

Brianna's arm's around me as we looked at our daughter laying in her crib sound asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for all the sadness but I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
